


We've Watched You Grow

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [11]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Other, Supernatural Convention, actress, panel, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is something that has never even crossed their minds. Never had they realized that they had watched you grow ever since the start of Supernatural. </p>
<p>Request: Do you think you can do one where the reader has been a reoccurring actress on the show since she was young and one day Jared and Jensen realized they've watched her grow up? I think it'd just be something cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Watched You Grow

**Author's Note:**

> This is really fluffy and cute and I am so tired! Geez!

The crowd was loud. The cheers and shouts that came from every person in the audience made the sound loud enough that it felt like your ear drums were going to burst.

At that very moment, you were sitting inside a room where a Supernatural panel was being held. However, you weren’t one of the many screaming women in the audience. No. You were lucky enough to actually be a part of the panel, as well as two of your favorite acting partners, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki.

 

                Ever since you were fifteen, at quite a young age to be acting, you had been part of the Supernatural family. You were there since the very beginning. You were a very popular, reoccurring actress on the popular CW show. Your character wasn’t given as much light as Jared’s or Jensen’s was, but she would still go around, helping out the Winchesters. Of course, there were some episodes on which you didn’t appear, but every character needs a break.

 

                It was unbelievable to you, and to everyone else, you were certain, how far the show had gone. Come to think of it, eleven seasons was more than what anyone could have ever asked for. For as long as you had been associated with the show, you could safely say that, without a doubt, the members of the Supernatural family have truly become a member of your second family, which was something that you could have never imagined saying, about anything, ever.

 

                The three of you were halfway through the panel, laughter dying down between you guys. You sighed as you shook your head and leaned back comfortably in your seat. You knew that there wasn’t anything bad that you could say about Jensen and Jared, well, that you could think of at least. There may or may not have been a couple things that got on your nerves that they did, but you seemed to just brush it off and, possibly, send revenge their way.

 

                “Alright,” Jensen said as he glanced at the girl at the microphone. She was cosplaying as Crowley and you would be lying if you said that he costume wasn’t accurate as accurate could get. Hell, she even matched the beard perfectly. “What’s your question?”

 

                The girl leaned closer to the microphone. “Um, hi. My question’s for (Y/N),” She said.

 

                You smiled as you leaned forward in your seat. “Sweet.” You said. “What’s the question?”

 

                “Um,” The girl bit her lip. “I was wondering how it’s been, you know, growing up with Supernatural and how the experience has effected your life. And, if you weren’t dealing with Supernatural, where do you think you would have been instead?”

 

                You sat there for a second as a small smile made its way onto your lips. Jared and Jensen were both staring at you, small smirks on their lips, probably waiting for you to either say something smartass and sarcastic about how they were such annoying people to work with or how immature you thought they were.

 

                But it was the complete opposite.

 

                “You know,” You started as you straightened up. “To be completely honest with you and with the entire fan base; I could not imagine myself in any other situation. And I would be lying if I said I would want to know. This show is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I mean, like you said, I grew up with it. Hell, I started this when I was fifteen. Eleven years this show has been going on and each and every year, the family gets stronger and stronger.”

 

                “I have here,” You continued. “What was…completely out of my train of thought when I was young. A family. This here; the actors, the fans, everything. We are one family and, I feel that I would only be lost without it. I would probably be stuck in some horrible romantic comedy, or worse. I may not even be acting if it wasn’t for this. Hell, this was my very first job. Some of the people my age are saying, you know, ‘I had my first job at a fast food restaurant’ or ‘my first job was at a store’, but no, I can say that my first job was working on Supernatural. An amazing show that’s still going on! After eleven years!” The crowd slowly began to cheer, which caused you to grin.

 

                “So, to answer your question a lot simpler than I just did, I could not imagine myself anywhere but here. And that this experience has been the best that I have and hope I ever will encounter.” You finished.

 

                The crowd was going wild, so much that it was crazy. You smiled as you looked around, catching a glance at each and every person who was sitting in the audience. Without you knowing, Jared and Jensen were still staring at you, their smirks moving to gentle, small smiles.

 

                It was then that they realized.

 

                They had watched you grow up. It was a thought that had never crossed either man’s mind. Sure, they messed with each other about them growing old, but never have they considered you growing up, but just as the show had begun to age, so did they, and so did you. They knew you weren’t a young teenager anymore, which they silently thanked the heavens for, but they knew that you had grown, and very well at that.

 

                “I’d like to add something.” Jensen said into the microphone. The room was close to dead silent as every person put their attention on the green eyed man. “I would just like to say that; this show, I think, would not even be possible without (Y/N) being here.” The entire audience awed. “And, to see her grow up, it’s just something that not everyone can say that they did. And I think that it’s something that I would never want to change, no matter how much of a pain she could be at times, you could never ask for a better person.”

 

                You smiled.

 

                “I second that,” Jared said. “I feel that everyone in this room, every single one of us has watched us age, but not like (Y/N). We’ve seen her grow from a teenager to who she is now. So, why don’t we just give (Y/N) a round of applause?”

 

                He, as well as the entire room began clapping for you. It was true. Everyone had watched you grow up, and it was something special. You just sat there, listening to the applause. Once it slowly began to die down, you brought the microphone back up to your lips.

 

                “Thank you,” You said towards Jared and Jensen. “Thank you all,” You looked towards the audience. “For everything that I have in my life. I know everyone is grateful for what everyone has given. And for that, I, myself, would love to express my deepest thanks towards everyone in the Supernatural family.”

 

                Again, the crowd was cheering, and they cheered even louder once Jared and Jensen both stood up from their seats and walked over to you. You stood up from yours and wrapped your arms around both men, whispering a small thanks to them. Each of you then sat back down in your seats.

 

                The panel went on, but with a different type of vibe in the environment. There was a part of you, a part of the entire family that knew that, one day, Supernatural would come to an end, no matter how many people would object. But no matter how long the show would run, everyone, including you, knew that, no matter what, the Supernatural family would be unbreakable. That there would be at least one person in the world that still loved and adored the popular television show. In the end, the Supernatural family only continues to grow.


End file.
